Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to pushcarts including wheels.
When a conventional pushcart is in use, in order to ride over a step, such an operation is carried out in some case that a front wheel of the pushcart is rotated about a rear wheel thereof to be floated, thereby riding over the step.
For example, in a pushcart disclosed in Patent Document 1, when a user operates a lever, a rear wheel is moved from a rear position to a front position, whereby a front wheel can be lifted with ease.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-80895